The Red String of Connection
by Kittylin15
Summary: Kikyo casts a spell to bring Inuyasha and her together but uses the wrong description of her target. Causing Kagome and Sesshoumaru to be attached together by an unbreakable red string. How will they ever become separated again?
1. Is it FATE?

I was having a little writers block on Just like Sesshoumaru so I decided to work on an old idea I had. It was suppose to be a one shot but I am incapable of writing one.

Finally edited it so its easier to read and not missing words and spaces. Why didn't anyone comment on how clumped it was. The site was down yesterday for almost all day so I just posted it without even reading it over...

anyways my story is going to have to be put on hold till next week because it is the long Thanks Giving weekend. Can't wait to eat all that food.

* * *

**The Red String of Connection**

**Is it FATE?**

*******

The area of the forest was empty of all life forms except for one. If you could even consider her to be alive.

Kikyo was tired of wondering this plain of the earth alone and wished for Inuyasha to join her and be around always. So when she had come across this spell in an old scroll at a shrine, she knew she had found her answer.

She read it over many times before walking deep into the forest to perform her spell. Thinking that all she had to do was imagine her and Inuyasha together. Kikyo spoke the magic words before saying who she wanted to be attached together.

"…the Shikon Miko and the Dog Demon." Kikyo waited with her eyes closed.

She didn't feel any different so she opened them back up. "Nothing happened?" Kikyo looked around but there was no sign that her spell had worked. Not even a flash of light that is a sure indicator of success.

.

She decided she must've done the spell wrong and found it best to return to the shrine to read the scroll over.

Little did she know not too far off in the distance her spell had taken affect. Because of the non-specific wording Kikyo had used; the spell had not worked on her but on her reincarnation instead and one other.

*******

Kagome was following a path with the rest of the shard hunters when all a sudden she was surrounded by a light that was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes or risk being blinded by it.

As the light faded it slowly dissipated until it was only concentrated on Kagome's right hand. The light turned red and thinned into a string that tied one end to her pinky finger. The other end hovered in the air for a second before shooting off into the distance.

The group could only look off in the direction the string had shot off in shock until they noticed it had stopped moving forward away from them and had started to reel back in their direction. Kagome had only begun to see something off in the distance but couldn't make out what it was until it was only a couple meters away and it was too late to avoid their collision.

Sesshoumaru had crashed into Kagome along with Rin who had grabbed unto him when he had been pulled from their camp and into the sky.

This had happened in an amount of time that was too short for anyone to even process what had just happened.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were knocked unconscious by the crash but Rin managed to be cushioned by Sesshoumaru's body. Rin started to get up and rub her head. Sango was the first to snap out of her shock and ran to help. "Are you ok?" The demon slayer asked as she reached down to help the little girl up.

"I'm ok. Just confused about what happened." Rin said while looking back at Sesshoumaru in worry.

"You and me both." Sango said before looking in the Miko and demon lord's direction.

Half of Kagome's body was being covered by Sesshoumaru's. Sango didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until when she tried to move them apart from each other. They wouldn't separate. She was confused as of why until she looked down to only see…the other end of the red string tied to Sesshoumaru's left pinky. 'Well that's a problem.'

"I think we should set up camp. Inuyasha, carry Kagome and Sesshoumaru to the clearing over there." Sango pointed a little distance off the path into the forest.

"No way!" I'll carry Kagome but I am not going to carry my brother. Let Miroku carry him." Inuyasha declared with a small pout of stubbornness.

"To carry Kagome you're going to have to also carry Sesshoumaru at the moment." Sango pointed out the string attaching the pair by putting her finger under it.

*******

"You can put them down over there." Sango pointed in the direction of a shaded tree to Inuyasha as he entered their new camp site. With Kagome over his left, and Sesshoumaru over his right shoulders.

"I can't believe this. How come Kagome always manages attracts such weird situations. We're going to have to waste the rest of our day when we could be looking for jewel shards." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to the area pointed out to him.

"Well we would have wasted less time if it didn't take you so long to except the situation." Pointed out Miroku.

Inuyasha let Kagome carefully slip off his shoulder as he reached the tree, so as not to hurt her while he just dropped Sesshoumaru right to the ground. *thump

"Be careful Inuyasha." Sango ran over to rearrange Sesshoumaru in a more comfortable position. But before she was even able to touch him he made a moaning sound before opening his eyes and sitting up.

"You're finally awake." Inuyasha said to his confused older half brother. Since Naraku's appearance they had come into an unstable alliance together.

"I had a strange suspicion this had something to do with you." Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a suspicious glare while he rubbed the bump on his head and observed his surroundings. He noticed something strange on his hand and followed it with his eyes until he reached the other end.

'What? There must be something wrong with my eyes.' Having just woken up he must've been a little disoriented. There surely wasn't a red string attaching him to the Miko that travels with his half brother. Surely not, right?

"Not so much to do with me but with her." Inuyasha pointed to the left of Sesshoumaru and he froze after finally becoming fully awake and realizing the red string tied to his pinky attaching him to his brother's Miko was actually there and wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

*******

Kagome awoke to a world of confusion not too long after. The last thing she could remember was a flash of light, then wham.

*Aww

Her field of view was suddenly filled by her group members faces. "You're awake. How do you feel?" Sango asked.

"I feel like I was just hit by a truck. What happened?" Everyone backed off as she tried to stand up to only be pulled backwards by an invisible force into someone's lap. Kagome was just about to say 'sorry' and be done with it thinking it was Miroku. To only look up and be shocked to see a face she wasn't expecting. *eek

Kagome tried to get off of Sesshoumaru in a fit of embarrassment to only be pulled back down again. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder to still her movement. "Kagome calm down. What was the last thing you remember?"

Kagome took a deep breath before answering. "We were walking on a path together when suddenly a light appeared and when it disappeared there was a red string attached to my finger that shot off into the distance. The last thing I saw before I was knocked out was Sesshoumaru flying at me." She looked at Sango for confirmation.

"The collision managed to knock both of you unconscious. You've only been out for an hour since then but Sesshoumaru's been awake for about 45 minutes." Sango explain as she helped Kagome out of Sesshoumaru's lap to sit beside him.

Sesshoumaru said nothing during this whole situation. Inuyasha was a little surprised to his brother's nonchalant reaction to having a girl suddenly fall into his lap. He didn't even yell at her.

"What do you think we should do about this little problem?" Asked Kagome. Looking from her end of the string to Sesshoumaru's. She was trying to keep as much distance from Sesshoumaru as the string would allow. Unfortunately the string was only about half a foot long, she couldn't get very far.

"Well, it doesn't look very sturdy so why don't we just cut it. It's annoying and can be dangerous if you or someone else gets caught in it." Sango suggested as she pulled out her katana from its sheath.

Everyone agreed but Kagome made a little suggestion. "But can we use my scissors. Your Katana cutting so close to me is making me nervous."

Sango put her sword away and fetched Kagome's scissors from her back pack. She leaned down and grabbed the middle of the string to make her cut. "They aren't working!" Sango made her point by opening and closing the scissors a couple more times in frustration.

"Maybe they need sharpening." Kagome was left with no choice but to give in. "…Use your Katana."

Sango unsheathed her sword again as Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled the string tight so it would be easier to cut and they wouldn't get caught in the path of the blade. Sango swung at the string only…To feel like she hit a brick wall (or stone because they didn't have brick in the Feudal era).

"It won't cut. I was sure I just sharpened it recently." Sango looked at her sword in confusion.

Inuyasha was watching this all from a distance and finally decided to step in. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stormed over. "Let's try a real blade." Inuyasha suggested looking very menacing with the giant demon blade pointed in their direction.

"No, no! I think it'll be fine if we are careful." Kagome tried to ward Inuyasha off the idea of using his sword on them. She would rather be attached to Sesshoumaru than be dead.

"I don't trust your sword man ship skills, either." Spoke Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was just about to re-sheath Tetsusaiga in disappointment when Shippo got caught in the string in his re-entrance to camp from fetching water. Spilling it every where. "See it's dangerous." Inuyasha made his point by jabbing his sword in their direction.

Kagome had to agree as she tried to untangle Shippo before he suffocated. "Ok. You can cut the string with your sword but you can't just go swinging away like you normally would." Kagome looked up after freeing Shippo already to see the blade coming towards her. She curled up into the fetal position.

The sword dug into the ground as it hit and made a loud *clank noise. "Am I still alive?" Asked Kagome to herself as she unfurled from her protective position.

"See it worked." Inuyasha proudly stated his accomplishment as he removed the sword from the ground. He striked a victorious pose.

"Not quite." Spoke Sesshoumaru in a haughty voice like he was enjoying pointing out his half brother's failing even though it involved his own freedom.

Inuyasha was confused until he looked down only… to see the string still intact. "How the hell is that possible. Tetsaiga always works."

Miroku made a sound like he figured something out. *Hmmm

"Hmmm, what do you mean by, hmmm?" Asked Kagome in an anxious voice. She was beginning to become very worried about her situation. Would she be stuck tied to Sesshoumaru for the rest of her life?

"It's just that I've only heard of one thing that matches this situation…" Miroku stopped speaking to stroke his chin making everyone else impatient to hear what he's going to say.

Of course Inuyasha broke first under the pressure. "And that thing would be what?!"

"**An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, **

**regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle,**

**but it will never break."**

"What are you referring to?" Asked Sango.

"…The red string of fate. There is said to be a spell that can make it visible." Explained Miroku.

"But the red string of fate is a tale about two people who are destined to be lovers, regardless of time place or circumstance?" Questioned Sango. They all gave Kagome and Sesshoumaru a thoughtful look.

"But if the spell really did work that would mean that Sesshoumaru and I are meant to be together." Stated an almost hysteric Kagome.

"I seriously doubt that." Said an unbelieving Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, you two are as different as the sun and moon." Inuyasha agreed with his older brother for once.

"You two are right. What was I thinking?" Miroku changed his mind but still wasn't fully convinced that it wasn't the red thread of fate. The fact that it wouldn't cut was a major factor.

"How bout we go back to Kaede's until we can figure this out. It's not like we're going to get any shard hunting done today and Edo isn't that far from her. Kaede might even be able to fix our problem." Suggested Sango.

"That's a great idea. Kaede also has a vast knowledge of spells and curses. It's just past noon and we have the whole rest of the day to get there." Agreed Inuyasha.

Everyone prepared to leave and pack up camp except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

'That means I have to always be around Sesshoumaru today.' Kagome nervously looked at the demon lord out of the corner of her eyes.

*******

* * *

**Hopefully I found all the spelling mistakes. If I missed any leave a review under that chapter.**


	2. Slimed

I have managed to finish the chapter. I only spent an hour writing it this morning before my friend came over. I wasn't sure if I would get back to it tonight and I'm busy tomorrow. I hadn't updated in a couple of days so I decided to upload it anyways. I didn't have time to read it over before hand and it was only rough.

I fixed the problem with the miss-spelled Sango. I read a fan fiction before last week that got it in my head that it was spelt Songo instead. Just leave a comment if I missed any. I also finally learnt how to spell slime properly.

* * *

**The Red String of Connection**

**Slimed**

*******

Kagome thought about standing up but then remembered her little problem. She noticed everyone was still really busy packing their stuff so she didn't want to disturb them and ask for help. 'I guess just me and Sesshoumaru have to deal with this matter.'

Sesshoumaru was doing quit well ignoring all that was going on around him and trying to remain calm about this situation he had found himself in until he felt someone's eyes boring into him.

He opened one eye and looked over in the direction he felt the stare coming from. 'Why is she staring and what is she planning in that little head of hers?'

"Yes, Miko?" Sesshoumaru said after finally giving into her gaze.

"We need to stand up. I have a plan so we don't commit the same mistake as I did last time." Kagome said in a voice that said 'I don't care who you are or who you think you are; I'm not scared of you and we're trying my plan.'

"And what would this plan be, Miko?" Sesshoumaru decided to humor her and hear what her little plan was but not actually do it. 'Who made her the brains of this operation?'

"On the count of three we both stand up. Got it?"

"…" Kagome received no response and decided to take it as a yes.

She started to count. "1...2...and 3!" Kagome stood up fast thinking Sesshoumaru would stand up with her but as he just stayed sitting it caused Kagome to just have more momentum as she flew backwards towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru you could say was a little shocked by this course of events. Ok maybe more than a little. 'How did something meant to get back at her for ordering me around come back and bite me in the ass?'

Sesshoumaru saw it coming. Boy did he see it coming, but he was defenseless to stop it from happening. With his only arm tied to the Miko he had no arm left to absorb the shock after the collision causing them to both fall backwards.

So that is how they ended up in this position.

With Sesshoumaru sprawled out across the ground and Kagome straddling his waist with her arms around his neck.

If it was under any other circumstances; Kagome would've tried to vacate Sesshoumaru's person in a fit of embarrassment but she remembered what had happened last time. She decided it best to just stay down and let him make the first move…but Sesshoumaru had decided the same thing.

They were both happy about their plan until the hanyou opened his trap. Luckily for Inuyasha, he had just finished packing and decided to look over in their general direction at the exact time their situation had gone down.

Of course he has no filter on his mouth and just said the first thing that came to his mind after looking at the visual image Kagome made on top of Sesshoumaru. Causing them to both realize how sexual the position they were in must look to others and Kagome to blush ten shades of red (Sesshoumaru would've but he's incapable of that bodily function).

But her embarrassment at her position turned to anger after realizing what Inuyasha had just said.

"INU-YASHA!…"

*******

Half an hour later, the 8 of them were back on the road (can't forget Kirara) on their way to Kaede's.

Inuyasha had been sat so many times for his little slip up that he was walking about 20 meters behind the rest of the group in pain.

All Sesshoumaru could do was to smile on the inside at his brother's predicament as he followed the stomping Miko. He had heard of her power over him but had never had a chance to see it up close.

Kagome still hadn't cooled down yet from her confrontation. She was so mad at Inuyasha that she was managing to maneuver with the string subconsciously.

All the other companions were very confused at what had happened. They were still busy packing when they heard an argument at the other end of the clearing. They arrived to find Kagome trying to reach Inuyasha to strangle him by slithering on the ground while sitting him to oblivion at the same time.

Sango fell back beside Kagome. "So what did Inuyasha say?"

Kagome just kept stomping ahead. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sango retreated back to Miroku's location at front. But was very curious what could possible be said that was so bad to keep Kagome mad this long. If she wasn't attached to the demon lord Sango knew Kagome would've gone back to the future by now.

And was it just her or did Sesshoumaru seem happier than normal.

Kagome was beginning to calm down when she managed to trip over something soft causing her to almost do a face plant. She looked around to spot what had tripped her to only see Sesshoumaru's mokomoko getting dragged behind him as he passed her by.

Not noticing her fall.

She knew Sesshoumaru's pelt was the culprit and was just about to yell at him when she began to be dragged by the string after him.

He didn't stop for a couple of seconds and when you are being dragged on you face that's a long time. He just kept walking until he realized the Miko wasn't walking in front of him anymore and his arm had a lot more weight to it.

Sesshoumaru looked back to only see the Miko lying face down on the ground with a trail of a body being dragged behind her. He could tell that she was steaming mad when she actually managed to climb to her feet with no problem.

"Didn't you notice me fall you egotistical moron!" Shouted an angry Kagome. Sesshoumaru just glared down at her until she kicked his mokomoko in frustration. Ok, happy mood over. 'No one messes with what's mine.'

"It's not my fault your so clumsy, Miko." After Sesshoumaru's return insult they both began to bicker.

Rin and Shippo observed their parental figures immature behavior.

Miroku knew that with Kagome the littlest thing could turn into an argument and at this rate they'd not get to Edo by nightfall. So he decided to stop the argument by removing the problem. Even though it wasn't directly the cause of the argument he knew it was the main factor.

So Miroku walked back to the distracted pair. Past the gawking Sango who could only watch as he grabbed both their hands and clasped them together. And the bickering stopped. 'Aww, silence.'

All Kagome and Sesshoumaru could do in their shocked silence was look at their clasped hands. Miroku gave them a little push in the right direction to get them to walk.

Miroku returned to his other shocked companions at the front. But the one who was most shocked was the straggler at the back, Inuyasha. 'They …are… holding hands!?'

He didn't know how Kagome could be so calm about Sesshoumaru holding her hand. If only he really knew what they were thinking. Inuyasha began to move quicker despite his pain. He couldn't let this go on.

'Oh my gods, I'm holding hands with Sesshoumaru…he's not going to melt my arm off with his poison claws is he.'

'I could melt her hand off but I won't… they feel so soft.'

Inuyasha was just about to close in on the pair holding hands when some giant slug demon crashed through the trees. "I demand the jewel shards. Where are the jewel shards." The creatures eyes fell on Kagome.

Everyone prepared for battle except Rin and Shippo who found a safe place to watch.

Sesshoumaru released the Miko's hand and tried to unsheathe his sword to only have his arm movement constricted by the string.

"Your going to have to sit this one out." Stated his cocky half brother as he unsheathe his own sword with no problem.

Sesshoumaru re-grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to a more safer location out of the way to only have the slug demon follow them. He turned to the demon after realizing this to only see his half brother mid swing about to hit it.

Sesshoumaru had seen what happens to slug demons when they are hit and it appears the miko had too. "Inuyasha no, stop." But it was too late. The demon had exploded in all different directions.

They both saw the slime coming but because they were so unused to being attached they followed their first instinct to run but they both ran in the opposite direction of each other.

But because Sesshoumaru was bigger and stronger he managed to drag Kagome directly into the path of the oncoming demon slime.

Everyone managed to avoid the slime but Kagome. She stood horrified covered head to toe in demon guts. She looked over to the pristine demon lord in anger. 'It's all his fault. If I wasn't attached to him I could've avoided that easily.' Then she formed her plan of revenge.

Sesshoumaru was very pleased with this form of events that happened. 'She deserved it.' He was still a little sore about their earlier argument. 'Wait, what is she doing?'

Kagome began to pick up the slime off the ground and form a ball. She then threw it blinded by her anger directly at his head. Because of the string he wasn't able to avoid the slime.

It hit him right in the side of his face and had begun to drip down the collar of his white kimono. He formed a twitched in the corner of his left eye. He hated to be dirty.

After it made impact Kagome snapped back to reality. 'I just threw demon guts at Sesshoumaru.' Again she followed her first instinct to run for her life after looking at Sesshoumaru's angry face, not being used to being attached to another. Causing them both to fall unto the demon covered ground in a heap on top of one another.

*******

Sango looked at the Demon and Miko who were covered head to toe in green demon slime in contemplation.

They had to make camp for the night because both Kagome and Sesshoumaru needed a bath, badly. They were really starting to smell by the time Inuyasha had found the closest hot spring.

Usually Sesshoumaru would have insisted he find it himself but his own stench was irritating his nose and affecting his sense of smell.

Originally their plan was to just wash them with their clothes on to preserve their dignity but by the time they reached the hot spring it had seeped through their clothing and onto their skin.

"I guess you two are going to have to take it all off so you can clean yourself while I wash your clothes in the near by stream." Stated Sango.

"I'm not going to let my brother see Kagome naked!" said an over protective Inuyasha.

"Of course not they'll wear towels to cover all their important parts." Was Sango's rebuttal.

"There's one problem here, Sango. We can't change with this thing on." Kagome pointed to the red thread attaching her to Sesshoumaru.

Sango then saw their problem. The bottoms would be no problem but their tops. Their tops couldn't be fully removed because of the string. She stared at them in contemplation until she got an idea. She started to move towards them while unsheathing her Katana at the same time. 'Not the Sword again.' Thought Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Asked a nervous Kagome.

"You need to properly bathe yourself and the only way that is going to happen is if the clothes come off. The only way I see that happening in light of this situation is if they are cut." Answered Sango.

Kagome thought that this was the one thing she could count on Sesshoumaru to put a stop too. She didn't want to lose another school uniform.

"I'll do mine myself." Stated Sesshoumaru. He couldn't stand the smell anymore. He knew that there were more kimonos where this one came from. Kagome could only look at Sesshoumaru in shock as he made a slit down the left side of his kimono himself.

She knew since Sesshoumaru already did it she had no chance in hell convincing Sango other wise. She was a very forceful woman. So she just lifted her right arm with no argument so Sango could make a slit so she could remove it and take a bath.

*******

* * *

**Hopefully I found all the spelling mistakes. If I missed any leave a review under that chapter.**


	3. bath time

I've had this basicly finished for three days but I've been busy and started to write another story. Please leave a comment. And can someone tell me how to spell 'shunk'. I'm not sure if that is right.

* * *

**The Red String of Connection**

**Bath Time **

***

Kagome had to hold her shirt together as they made their way to the edge of the hot spring.

She couldn't help but blush when Sesshoumaru had just decided to discarded his back at camp. She couldn't really see anything because of the thick slime that was covering his chest but she could only imagine as he walked beside her.

What they didn't notice was they had two male followers in the bushes who weren't meant to be there.

Inuyasha because he didn't want Kagome to be left alone with Sesshoumaru.

&

Miroku because he was hoping to catch a peek at our little Miko bathing.

They arrived at a bush behind the hot spring just in time to hear Sango say. "Take it off!" Miroku began to scramble to get a look while Inuyasha tried to stop him.

Causing Sesshoumaru to notice the two idiots in the bushes. The slime was still affecting his senses or he would've realized it before.

He decided to not point it out to the females to see how adept at noticing their surroundings. They were arguing over a strange piece of clothing that was apparently under the Miko's clothing.

"Kagome the bra needs to come off! It can be mended afterwards."

"Do you know how much I paid for this. It'll never be the same." Of course that day Kagome had to wear her favorite set of lingerie. She just had this strange feeling that today was going to be different. 'And look I was right.' Why couldn't it have been the crappy pair with the clip off straps.

Miroku managed to catch a glimpse of Kagome in her bra and Sango trying to cut her out of it as Sesshoumaru watched. And he almost fainted.

Sesshoumaru wondered why the demon slayer had stopped then he noticed her discretely pick up a rock and throw it directly at the bush he knew the two idiots to be hiding in.

"Get out of here!" And Inuyasha and Miroku both scattered.

***

Sango had gone back to camp to get them some towels to use to dry off afterwards leaving them alone together.

Kagome found herself in another awkward situation with Sesshoumaru. She thought what had happened back at the other camp was bad but it had nothing on this.

She was sitting in a small hot spring (repeat small) with Sesshoumaru more than within touching distance with only a small towel covering his waist while she was also only wearing a towel herself.

They had to stand close together so that Sesshoumaru could have use of his only arm to clean himself cause she wasn't going to do it.

Once Sesshoumaru was clean Kagome had to try to not look over at him as she washed her hair. But it was almost as hard as fighting the allure of popping bubble wrap.

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was fit but always imagined his body would resemble something close to Inuyasha's but some how he was in a completely different league from Inuyasha.

Another reason she felt it was safe to stare at him all she liked without worrying about getting caught was because he had so much hair it was covering his vision. 'I wonder how many bottles of shampoo it would take to wash his hair.'

***

Inuyasha couldn't help but worry when Sango arrived back to camp alone.

His brain came up with a whole bunch of inappropriate things Kagome and Sesshoumaru could be doing together. He knew that they hadn't been alone long enough together for a lot of them but still.

He knew he had to come up with a plan to disturb their alone time and he got it. Rin and Shippo were picking flowers at the edge of the clearing and near by there was a mud puddle.

"How'd you get them to jump in the mud puddle?" Miroku asked Inuyasha a couple minutes later as they watched the children frolic in the muck.

"I promised them candy. Works every time."

"I thought you eat all the candy yesterday?"

"They don't have to know that."

Shippo knew Inuyasha didn't have any candy but he had his eye on that mud puddle before Inuyasha came along and this was just his excuse to give into his urges to be a dirty little boy.

Rin had never had candy before but the way Inuyasha was going on about it the stuff must be really good.

Inuyasha was just about to send the rascals off to disturb their bath when he heard a commotion at the hot spring. They all ran to check it out.

***

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were almost finished bathing when all a sudden it felt like an invisible force pulled their hands towards each other.

They were confused until they noticed the string was quickly growing smaller until both their pinkies were touching each other. Because of how fast it had shrunk Kagome managed to lose her footing causing her to crash into Sesshoumaru.

'Now this is embarrassing.' Kagome thought as she watched hers and Sesshoumaru's towels float by.

She was leaning on Sesshoumaru's chest which she had grabbed onto for support. She couldn't dare to look at Sesshoumaru's face to see his reaction. Or down, Kagome decided looking straight ahead was best.

Sesshoumaru was just in shock until the others arrived to this lovely image of them both embracing naked. He didn't snap back to reality till he felt himself being pushed.

Kagome had freaked and was now trying to hide her body from the eyes of the other by hiding behind the only object around, him. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel amused by the Miko's action.

"This isn't what it looks like." Kagome said embarrassed from the safety of Sesshoumaru's back.

"Well then what does it look like!?" Shouted a steaming Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru held up their attached pinkies.

***

Once Kagome and Sesshoumaru explained what happened everyone helped them out of the spring and back to camp. They had more trouble getting dressed again than normal. With Kagome having use of only one hand and Sesshoumaru none. Luckily Sesshoumaru was adept with the use of no arms to get his pants on by using only his feet.

Sango was using Kagome's battery powered hair dryer to dry the soaking wet string. "Who knew it would shrink when wet." Sango tried to make a joke that they both didn't find funny at this particular moment.

Sesshoumaru had noticed after they finished getting dressed that the string was a little longer and came up with the logical reason because it was drying off. Kagome could only pray it didn't rain after this.

Sango noticed after it had reached only half of the strings normal length and that it had stopped growing and was afraid to tell them. So she just discreetly put the hair drying on the ground still going and began to move away.

"Where are you going slayer.?" Of course Sesshoumaru noticed.

Sango turned around and nervously told them. "Well you see…it won't grow any longer."

Kagome could only turn off the hair dryer and pout. She found it hard to maneuver with it before but now it's only half as long.

Then she felt something wet brush against her thigh every time the wind blew her eyes snapped open. She looked down to only see Sesshoumaru's long silver locks. She tried to block them but there was so much it didn't work with only her one hand.

"Is that ok?" Sango nervously asked.

"OK? I'm being pelted by his hair. I'm going to have to braid it or something." Sesshoumaru finally looked over to see Kagome half soaked.

Miroku and Inuyasha returned from getting wood to find Sesshoumaru and Kagome in an argument.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked always trying to be the mediator.

"I am not letting her braid my hair." Sesshoumaru said annoyed.

"Oh you would look so pretty with your hair up like that." Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha.

While Sesshoumaru was distracted Kagome started to brush his hair using her normal right hand but had to switch it when Sesshoumaru started to pull his left hand forward.

Sesshoumaru tried to lean forward away from her when she just continued but he just managed to bring her with him. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist to hold Sesshoumaru in place. He then growled at her.

"Stop resisting it's futile. I would be finished already if you weren't being such a big baby about it. Just corroborate while you still have some dignity before I get Inuyasha to help me hold you down." Kagome threatened.

She was surprised when Sesshoumaru actually stopped struggling and stilled. "I'll do it if you release me."

Kagome slipped to the ground. 'That was easier than I thought it was going to be.'

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru frowned while Kagome braided his hair with awe. 'I can't believe he actually gave in.'

Kagome was right when she said she would have been finished by now Sesshoumaru realized after about only five minutes of braiding she was finished.

"See that wasn't that bad now was it." Kagome stated. She went around to the front to observe her work but all she could do was blush. 'How is it that he's even more attractive with his hair up?'

"Well does it look ok?" Sesshoumaru wasn't able to fully catch the Miko's expression before she quickly turned her head away from him. All he got was a nod.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's displeased expression at her blush. She was sure if their was room, he would've slept between them.

'Oh my gods, I have to sleep beside Sesshoumaru.' Kagome completely forgot about that till now. She was hoping the string would've been removed before the time came for that. 'Well I don't see that happening tonight.' She began to get nervous though after diner.

Inuyasha like usual took to watching the group from a tree but tonight his eyes were only focused on one member. 'He better not try anything.'

Sesshoumaru usually didn't sleep but he decided he might as well tonight since he couldn't move anyways. He laid down beside the drowsy Miko and closed his eyes.

***

* * *

**Hopefully I found all the spelling mistakes. If I missed any leave a review under that chapter.**


	4. Mornings

Ok so this is more of a filler chapter because nothing that relevant to the story happens in it I plan on adding more dept to it later. I feel like its missing something but for now I give you this.

* * *

**The Red String of Connection**

**Mornings**

***

The sun shone brightly as Inuyasha let out a snort in a break from his snoring as he fell from the tree and made contact with the ground. Causing a group of previously singing birds to take flight and him to snap awake in alarm.

'Crap I fell asleep!' Inuyasha berated himself as he scrambled to his feet. He was suppose to stay awake all night on guard duty to protect the group but most importantly keep an eye on Sesshoumaru but he must've dosed off at some point during the night.

Inuyasha was afraid to look. He knew on the other side of those bushes there was going to be a scene he wasn't going to like. And he was right.

Inuyasha's eye formed a twitch as he finished coming through the bushes and took in the scene before him. Everyone else was still asleep oblivious to the situation around them.

During the night Kagome and Sesshoumaru had drifted towards each other. No drifted was to soft a word for this. More like crashed. Sesshoumaru must have turned over in his sleep or something which caused the Miko to be pulled in his direction.

Sesshoumaru was sleeping on his side with his arm around Kagome as she cuddled into the previous vain of her existence; his mokomoko. They looked really comfortable together.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. It took him a couple of seconds to have it fully sink in and understand what was happening. 'They're spooning!'

He knew Kagome was a deep sleeper and it was almost impossible to wake her up but who would've guessed Sesshoumaru was one also. Maybe that's why he never slept except when he was at home. Inuyasha knew that they didn't do it on purpose but it was still disturbing.

It was the last straw for Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer and put his face into the crook of her neck. Inuyasha's eye began to twitch faster. He didn't blow his top though until Kagome moved her head to give Sesshoumaru more room.

Everyone but the two snapped awake at the horrified yell Inuyasha gave off. "Get away from her you bastard!"

***

Inuyasha was so irate that he didn't notice the chaos he'd caused for his other companions.

Sango and Miroku were still so groggy from sleep that they both immediately came to the conclusion that a demon must be attacking the camp. They both jumped to their feet and grabbed their weapons that they had close at hand.

"Where's the demon?" Ask a out of it Sango with bed head as she swung her giant boomerang back and forth looking for any sign of an attack.

The ruckus just caused Kagome to barrel more into the mokomoko and Sesshoumaru to pull her closer to block out the sound.

Inuyasha wanted to go over and terror the two apart thinking that nothing would wake them up until they stirred at the worried calls of Shippo and Rin for their parental figures.

As Kagome gained consciousness she realized that she was really comfy and had just had the best sleep she could ever remember. Then she felt the arm around her waist. 'Whose arm is that?'

As Sesshoumaru gained conciseness he realized that something smelled really good and that he had actually slept though the whole night. Then he felt the body leaning up against him. 'Who's touching this Sesshoumaru's person?'

It wasn't until Kagome shifted that their previously forgotten situation came crashing back to them. You could say they were both a little shocked.

Sesshoumaru released his hold on Kagome as she rolled away from him. Feeling that it was her best bet of a clean escape as she was not angry but shocked. It was only in her angered state that she could maneuver around the string subconsciously.

They both starred at each other from their ¼ feet limit the string aloud them on their sides. Kagome developed a deep blush.

As they began to calm down their started to hear this annoying buzzing sound which as it became clearer turned into Inuyasha's yelling complaining voice. They both then turned their stare to Inuyasha in confusion as they tried to decipher what he was saying.

"…You see this is what I was talking about before…" Inuyasha then went on after that point to a place of no return. Kagome's shocked to confused state then turned to anger at Inuyasha's words. (not to be repeated in this story)

So in her once again angered state caused by the words of the hanyou. Kagome once again managed to subconsciously maneuver with the string even though it was half its original length and stand to her feet pulling Sesshoumaru up with her.

Inuyasha's rant was cut off by Kagome's resounding "SIT!" command.

Inuyasha then made a crater in the shape of himself as Kagome stomped away in anger with the demon lord following behind her.

Miroku was the first to realize that there was no attack on the camp and that Inuyasha was just overeating to the Kagome/Sesshoumaru situation. He walked over to try and calm down Sango only to be hit by her boomerang in the gut.

Sango immediately stopped what she was doing when she felt her boomerang make contact. She dropped it in her worry for the unconscious swirly eyed monk who was beginning to wakeup and then she fell to her knees beside him.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I don't know what I was thinking. Are you alright?" Sango checked him for injuries.

"I'm ok. I think you just knocked the wind out of me." Usually Miroku would already be back up on his feet thinking lecherous thoughts but all he could think about was…

'Sango came dam close to hitting a very important part of his male anatomy.' He was too busy thanking all the gods for his lucky stars.

Sesshoumaru had stopped following the Miko because he realized she was heading in the completely wrong direction of the Edo village. He just looked on at the Miko in exasperation as she continued to stomp on the spot not realizing she wasn't moving forward anymore.

"Miko." At the sound of Sesshoumaru's monotone voice Kagome instantly stilled as she snapped out of her angry haze and back into reality. She looked down to her feet to see that she had started to wear away at the ground.

They both turned back to the clearing to only see the disheveled state everyone was in. Inuyasha's wake up call sure had done a number on everyone. "Its to early in the morning for this." Kagome heard Sango mumble as she helped Miroku back to his feet.

Kagome turned a glare in Inuyasha's direction but after looking at him she began to feel guilty. "Do you think I sat him to hard?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as she noticed Inuyasha's unconscious state. " It would serve him right if we just left him here." Kagome added in as she thought about how much time they were wasting when they should be on their way to talk to Kaede.

"Do not worry about the Hanyou, Miko. He will be able to follow our scent and track us. Besides he know how to get to our destination." Everyone packed up camp and then started to walk towards Edo as they passed the Inuyasha shaped ditch.

Miroku and Sango silently followed behind the pair wondering what the hell had gone on to get Inuyasha so hyped up.

***

* * *

Ok so this is my favorite review for this story that I've gotten.

**Diane** (Chapter 1) - _Sat 17 Oct 2009_

I keep picturing in my mind what might have happened if Kikyo got it right; light, zoom, flying Inuyasha crashing into Kikyo, tinkle of shattering pottery, Inuyasha stuck to a broken hand & pot shards for life. LOL

**Hopefully I found all the spelling mistakes. If I missed any leave a review under that chapter.**


	5. Wrong Impression

It didn't take me too long to actually write this. I only started this morning and now I'm finished. I always like to wait a little bit before I post my stories so that its not as fresh in my mind when I read it over with my cup od coffee it gives me some awesome new ideas that only makes it better. I hope I have success with this chapter update. Please leave a review.

* * *

**The Red String of Connection**

**Wrong Impression**

*******

They were traveling on a direct path that led to Edo where they hoped they would find some answers. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided after their past experience that the best way to walk while tied together was to hold hands.

Kagome was becoming worried though. They had been traveling for quite a while now and Inuyasha still hadn't caught up to them yet. Usually after she sat him it only took him a few minutes let alone an hour to recover. It made her wonder if he had run into Kikyo or something.

"He's fine." Sesshoumaru had noticed the Miko's distant expression and for some reason it bothered him.

"Huh, oh right." Kagome continued to stare back the way they had come from every once and a while.

As they continued to travel Kagome noticed that it was way too quite. No one was yelling or slapping the other. It wasn't the same without Inuyasha.

"Huh?!" Kagome had to hold on too Sesshoumaru with both arms to keep herself from falling when Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly. She was just about to berate him for not warning her when she heard a voice speak she recognized.

"Not bad Kagome. Since when have you been on good enough terms with Sesshoumaru that you started walking hand in hand." Kagome snapped her head in the direction the voice had come from to confirm the identity.

Only to see Ayame of the wolf tribe standing on a branch of a tree ahead just off the path. Who loathed Kagome for steeling Kouga away from her. Even if it wasn't her fault.

"That's not true. It's because the thread is thin. I can't do anything about it." Kagome had immediately let go of Sesshoumaru and held up their attached hands to frantically defend herself. Ayame had gotten the wrong impression.

Kagome knew this must look bad from Ayame's point of view. Not only running into their group being led by instead of Inuyasha his older brother but also thinking that they were a couple.

"Thread what?" Ayame looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"She can't see it." Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear.

***

Kagome got Ayame to come down and take a closer look. She explained about their situation. Kagome didn't want her to go around and spread untrue rumors about her relationship with Sesshoumaru.

"So that's why you two are holding hands and why Inuyasha isn't with you right now? Ayame looked on as everyone shook their heads in confirmation.

Ayame had a look of thought on her face while Kagome waited in anticipation. Then she suddenly blurted out her opinion loud enough to cause Sesshoumaru's ears to ring.

"Well at least your attached to a smoking hot strong demon." Ayame winked at Sesshoumaru who scoffed at her advances.

Technically in the demon world they would make a respectable mated pair. Him an Inu yokai prince and her a wolf yokai princess.

Only thing is that for centuries their had been a feud between the two species of demons that outsiders didn't understand. To them they were just about the same thing. it's a very long story that involved a bone that I might tell you later. Canines, eh.

Their mating could be seen as a peace agreement between the species and way of ending the century old feud but Sesshoumaru didn't care enough for it too matter like most things in the world. It wasn't his problem.

"Wait Ayame! What about Kouga? You haven't finally given up on him have you." Kagome shook Ayame's shoulder trying to bring her back to sanity. She was actually hitting on Sesshoumaru in a very open manor. Did she have a death wish or something

.

Kagome could see how Sesshoumaru could be considered the most valuable bachelor of the demon world. What with his title, fighting skills, looks, and unmated statues but his personality sucked.

She would have to take this opportunity to fix that later.

Ayame was the last demon she thought would make a move on Sesshoumaru. As long as Kagome had known her she had been determined to get Kouga as her mate with no signs of anything stopping her. Wolf demons also mated for life. Besides what made her think she even had a chance. Kagome froze at the jealous statement her mind made up.

"Of course I haven't given up. I'm just keeping my options open just incase you and Kouga actually end up mated together some day." Sesshoumaru raised his eye brow at this. He didn't know the Miko was being courted by the wolf prince.

He looked over at the Miko to confirm the information only to find her with a twitch forming in her left eye while she was thinking 'Never...going to happen.'

"Actually that's why I'm out in this direction. There's been a rumor that Kouga's out in this area looking for you. Have you seen him?" Ayame gave Kagome a little glare, who pretended not to see it as she looked at a butterfly passing by.

"That could explain why Inuyasha isn't here yet. Knowing those two they've probably found each other by now and are off somewhere bickering." No sooner had Sango finished her sentence had a dust cloud appeared on the horizon.

Kouga and Inuyasha could be seen racing each other. Competing to see who would most likely reach Kagome first but the wolf was way ahead. He slid into his usual greeting to Kagome by grabbing both of her hands in his own.

Kouga grabbed two hands but only one of them was Kagome's. He was too busy proclaiming his love to notice that the other hand was not only not the Miko's, but Sesshoumaru's.

Of course the inu didn't take to kindly to it. He wound back the hand the wolf was holding and threw a punch right in his face, but because of the thread it caused Kagome's hand to get pulled along and hit Kouga's face also first.

Kagome was mortified. It didn't do too much damage unlike Sesshoumaru's punch that sent Kouga flying and landing in a heap a couple feet away but still, she'd never punched anyone before.

Kagome tried to run to check up on Kouga to see if he was alright only to be forced back into the satisfied Sesshoumaru's chest by the thread.

"Serves him right." Boasted the out of breath hanyou who had just arrived as he nudged the unconscious wolf prince with his foot.

Kagome wanted to berate Inuyasha for not showing up earlier and making her worry about him when he was actually just out arguing with Kouga but she knew it was her own fault.

"Couldn't keep up with the wolf, little brother." Sesshoumaru poked fun at Inuyasha. Being compared to a wolf and found lacking was the worst insult an inu could get.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru began an old fashioned stare down with the Miko in the middle of it. With each second they managed to get closer together until Kagome ended up having to push them both apart or risk being squished between the two inu brothers like a sandwich.

"Stop you two. We don't have time for your sibling rivalry. I would like to reach Edo before nightfall." Kagome gave each a reprimanding glare as she continued to hold them apart.

She could see that they still hadn't ended their staring match. Neither wanting to lose but she could see that one of Inuyasha's eyes had began to twitch. "Fine!" Inuyasha finally gave in and blinked but as he turned away to leave he caught what his brother said.

"… I win." Inuyasha immediately froze at the words then presumed his previous position.

"What did you say?" And the staring match was started anew.

"Yeh. Yeh. You can glare and growl at each other all you want as we walk." Kagome began to push Inuyasha's chest to get him to walk backwards while dragging Sesshoumaru after her. 'Well look at that. They actually can.'

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged as they began to follow after their other companions. Kirara following behind carrying both Shippo and Rin on her back.

"Gotta go, but can you tell Kouga about my situation when he wakes up. Thanks, bye." Kagome yelled back without even waiting for an answer.

Even though he sometimes raised her temper. Kagome couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the same without Inuyasha and she had missed him today. He brought life to their group. Inuyasha gave her a weird look as Kagome all a sudden stopped pushing him forward and instead hugged his arm with no explanation.

They were finally going to make it to Edo with no more disruptions and hopefully be able to get their Miko separated from the demon Lord.

Ayame let who a sigh as she watched the Inu taichi disappear out of sight. She sat beside the unconscious wolf prince to wait for him to wake up to break the news to him.

***

* * *

Originally Kouga wasn't suppose to be in this story at all only Ayame but it fits so nicely doesn't it. I got the idea that Kagome should also punch him while I was in the shower. Weird.

**Hopefully I found all the spelling mistakes. If I missed any leave a review under that chapter**


	6. An Answer

Ok so I haven't been able to write anything for about two weeks. Refer to my other story **Chained: In More Ways Than One **chapter 6 for an explanation.

It could've been better but I lost my groove to the story causing me today to have to reread the whole thing for my self because it'd been so long I'd forgot the story line.

I tried to write this chapter while my arm was in pain and I couldn't concentrate on it and decided to come back to it later on which is what I did yesterday but had to finish it tonight.

* * *

**The Red String of Connection**

**An Answer**

***

Kagome couldn't help but have all her frustration wash away and be replaced with the feeling of relief when Edo finally came into view at the crest of the hill. She thought they'd never make it.

It all rushed back though when she was surprised by seeing Kaede with an arrow pointed in their direction out of the corner of her eye.

"Put the weapon away old woman. Its just us." Berated Inuyasha as they continued to walk closer.

"I see that now but I felt an unfamiliar large and powerful yokai coming in this direction. Why is it that you have returned so soon? It wasn't but four days ago that you left on your search for the jewel." Kaede questioned as she lowered her arrow.

"Well there is really only one answer to the both of them." Inuyasha pointed back as he came to stand beside her. The others cleared a path so Kaede could get a good look at Kagome and Sesshoumaru who had been hidden near the back.

"Oh my. You better follow me to my hut." Kaede stated in observation of the string as she turned and began her way back down to the village with the others following behind her.

***

Everyone took a seat around the edges of the hut but Sesshoumaru who decided to lean by the exit causing Kagome to do so also.

'This old Miko was the reason we traveled all this way. She doesn't feel very powerful to me?' Sesshoumaru thought as he observed Kaede in speculation. Some how he had a feeling he'd actually like this particular miko though.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you sooner than normal. How is it that our dear Kagome here came to being attached to your half-brother." Kaede pointed the question in Inuyasha's direction.

" I know who you are Lord Sesshoumaru. I can tell from your slight resemblance to Inuyasha. I've heard many tales as well also things about you from the others." Kaede stated as she put the kettle on the fire to boil water for tea.

"What things have they been saying?" Asked Sesshoumaru knowing that the old woman would be truthful in her answer. Wanting to really know what they thought of him now.

Inuyasha tried vigorously to signal Kaede not to say anything more but he was on the side she had the eye patch on.

"Oh, just that you are a cold blooded killer with no emotions who has a stick stuck up his ass." The old Miko said nonchalantly. Sesshoumaru sent a cold glare in his little brother's direction knowing not most but all comments came from him.

Inuyasha began to make faces at Kaede thinking that she couldn't see him.

"You better stop that childish behavior right now Inuyasha. I can see you. I just chose to ignore your previous signaling. You need to start to stop and think before you say something. I think you deserve the punishment your going to get for your actions." Kaede berated without even looking over at the gulping half demon who was staring at his steaming older brother.

Kagome couldn't stand this anymore. They came here to get answers on her situation but all they were doing was going off topic. If she didn't intervene soon their would be an all out brawl between the two Inu brothers with it looking like Kaede rooting on Sesshoumaru's side to win.

"Can we get back to why we came here. Kaede do you know what this is or how to remove it?" Everyone quitted down after that. Anxious for an answer.

"It looks like the red thread of fate from here? Come closer so that I can have a closer look at it." Kaede requested.

"That's what I thought." Miroku concurred as Kagome and Sesshoumaru came to stand beside the sitting Miko. Kagome went to join her on the floor but found herself suspended in mid air.

"Sesshoumaru would you please just sit down?" She then felt her butt reach the ground as the demon lord joined her.

Kaede took the thread between her fingers and started making thinking noises that were making the others nervous and causing them all to lean in towards her.

* hmm…hmmm*

They all shot back in surprise when the old Miko began to giggle to herself like someone had just told a very funny joke after a look of realization shot across her old wrinkled face. Leaving everybody else out of the loop.

"What's so funny you old hag? This is a serious situation." Asked an annoyed Inuyasha who was just as confused as everyone else.

"Its just that… this was used as a party trick in the old days. It'll wear off by the end of the day." Every looked at Kaede like she was crazy as she finished wiping a tear from her eye because she'd laughed so hard it made her cry.

"But it was cast on us yesterday morning and its almost nightfall!" Kagome cried out in a worried disbelieved voice.

"Well I've never really heard of it lasting for more than a day before? It was probably cast by a very powerful priestess. If I concentrate hard I can feel a faint trace of my sister Kikyo's spiritual energy but that might just be coming off of Kagome here?…" Kaede mumbled almost just to herself trying to figure out the answers to Kagome's question.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Asked Miroku worried for the old Miko's sanity if she kept mumbling to herself like that.

"There's really no reason to worry about it. It is just a spell used to connect two people together for a short amount of time only made to look like the red thread of fate like in the legends of old." Kaede tried to reassured them all but did it mostly for Kagome's sake.

"What should we do till it wears off?" Asked Sango.

"Oh, I suggest you just keep searching for the shards doing what you usually do. The thread will wear off eventually you just have to wait. Since its already surpassed twice its usual estimated time there's no telling how long it'll last." Kaede said as she finished preparing the tea and handing it out to any takers.

"I guess well leave early tomorrow morning." The hanyou declared with a big smile on his face. About everyone let of a silent groan of displeasure in their own way. No body was happy to hear that news except Inuyasha. They were all hoping to take a break from the slave driver before going back to shard hunting.

***

Kagome leaned back into Sesshoumaru's chest who was sitting a little behind her as he sipped at his tea. She let all the information sink in after letting off a sigh.

Over the last two days Kagome'd grown comfortable always having the demon lords presence around her to the point where physical contact had become a reassurance for her. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that her and Sesshoumaru weren't actually meant to be like Miroku had suggested.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to take the news that within a few days maybe even hours he'd be free from the Miko's presence to be on his own way again. He didn't know if he could go back to his much quieter solitary existence without the Miko's constant chatter and the groups chaos.

They both secretly didn't want to have to separate from the other after the spell had faded both to stubborn to tell the truth.

***

Inuyasha observed them from afar.

He didn't like the way that pair was acting towards each other. Kagome was becoming too attached to his older brother and it seemed that Sesshoumaru wasn't stopping her from getting close to him by pushing her away like he did to everyone else. Even Rin!

He was just sitting down for a long and hard thinking session when he was distracted by the smell of cooking ramen. Kagome had started to make dinner causing his thinking session to come to a halt and be replaced with only one thought.

Chanting it like a mantra in his head. ' Food… food … food …"

Inuyasha only had a one track mind causing him to forget all about his inner turmoil on his Miko's and older brother's blooming relation ship. Leaving them to interact as they pleased.

***

* * *

**Hopefully I found all the spelling mistakes. If I missed any leave a review under that chapter**


	7. Playing Dead

Ok so I've finally updated this story. The thing is you know how I told you this was suppose to be a one shot and right now I'm trying my hardest to keep extending it. I don't want it to end just yet.

The thing is in my notes after Kaede told them her answer it was basically suppose to go straight to the ending scene but I'm not going to do that even though I'm trying to get this story out of the way so I can concentrate more on _Chained: In More Ways Than One_.

Which is going to be a long fan fiction. At lest for me. I have it basically all planed out on paper up to a certain point but then I have the rest of it in my head. I'll write it down someday.

... Any way what I'm asking is for you guys to give me some ideas. If you have something that you think would be funny if it happened leave a comment. It could be anything that could get my mind flying with creative ideas. I usually do most of my writing process in the moment between wakefulness and asleep. That's how some things turn out so weird.

Please help me and don't let this story die.

* * *

**The Red String of Connection**

**Playing Dead**

***

The next morning wasn't as chaotic as the other because the hut was so small Rin and Shippo had to sleep between the attached pair for there to be room in the hut for everyone to be comfortable.

Sesshoumaru volunteered to sleep outside but Kagome wouldn't have any of it because of the thread she would have to go with him. Especially since it had started to rain outside.

***

Kagome was awoken from her comfortable sleep by a loud snoring noise.

She groggily looked around to only find the noise coming from Inuyasha who had chosen to take his usual sleeping pose of sitting up while hugging Tetsaiga. She could imagine Inuyasha being like Golem from _The Lord of the Rings _going "my precious… my precious." Did he even have the capability to sleep laying down?

Kagome noticed it was still really early as it was still dark and everybody would be asleep for a while yet. She tried to ignore the loud noise which didn't seem to be affecting anybody else for some reason but it was grating on her nerves.

It wasn't long before she snapped. 'I can't take it any more!' Kagome went to get up to slap Inuyasha awake to make him join her in the torture of being conscious but found she was pinned to the demon lords side by not only the red thread but also by a heavy weight on her lower body.

She looked down in confusion to see that Sesshoumaru's arm had stretched over the gap of the children in their sleep to rest on her waist. Kagome blushed as she thought about last morning. 'Oh well I guess we've been in worse positions then this before.'

It was so early Kagome's brain wasn't fully functional yet so if Sesshoumaru's arm wasn't there she probably would've woken the whole village when she was slammed back into her sleeping companions by the thread.

Kagome's attention was soon focused on Sesshoumaru's face as she couldn't fall back to sleep with all that racket going on. Even though they'd slept together the other night she never actually saw him in the act. She'd fallen asleep before him and they'd both woken up at the exact same time because of Inuyasha's screeching.

Some how the demon lord managed to look peaceful and almost dare she say innocent. He also looked a lot younger to her without the scowl across his face. Kagome knew he wasn't actually young considering he was a couple centuries old but you couldn't tell just by looking at him. It was a grand illusion.

Kagome freaked about getting caught starring when Sesshoumaru started to stir after Inuyasha let off a high pitched snore that probably only dogs could hear.

She immediately whispered the 'sit' command not wanting to wake the others causing Inuyasha to just fall over onto his face with his but in the air and the snoring to stop.

'Why didn't I think of that before.' Kagome berated herself as she snuggled up to Shippo and sighed in contentment as she easily drifted back to sleep in the quite and safety of Sesshoumaru's arm.

***

Kaede was the first to wake early as she had to perform her duties as the village miko but managed to make enough noise when leaving to disturb Sango who was sleeping closest to the door into wakefulness.

The demon slayer tried to fall back to sleep once the elder Miko had left but it was impossible. She was already too far gone and had an uncomfortable feeling. 'Dam, I have to pee.'

She threw back her covers and sighed in annoyance. As she got up to leave when she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye and only one thought came to mind; which was 'aww'.

Deep in sleep Kagome's head had come to rest on Sesshoumaru's shoulder while they both laid on their sides each holding their child.

Sango never really realized how much Sesshoumaru and Kagome had in common. You wouldn't think a time traveling miko and a blood thirsty demon lord would have anything but they do. Somehow they both managed to find and adopt a child of a different species and gender.

Dare she say that they even looked like a weird mixed up family.

Sango was not a very girly person but even she couldn't resist the image in front of her and felt like she had to share it with someone. As she only had two choices at the moment it was a no brainer.

She quietly crawled over to the sleeping monk and lightly smacked his shoulder to wake him. "Wha…" Sango shushed Miroku when he was going to yell at her and covered his mouth with one hand not wanting to disturb the sleeping couple and ruin the image while she pointed with the other to get him to look.

Miroku's eye's softened with his mouth still covered when he got an idea.

Sango was confused when Miroku pushed her hand away only to crawl over to Kagome's big yellow backpack and start to dig around as quietly as he could. It all made sense to her though when Miroku held up Kagome's magic picture taking device in triumph.

The image could live on forever even if they had to force her to develop the film when the Miko went back to the future. Kagome'd regret the day she ever taught them how to use her camera but apparently she didn't do a very good job.

They both jumped when the flash went off freaking that it would wake them when the light flashed across their eyes but luckily because of the angle Miroku was holding the camera at it only managed to catch the two children.

'Dam those two are heavy sleepers.' Sango thought. She wanted to let them sleep in for a change.

Sango quickly signaled with her hands for Shippo and Rin to get up quickly and quietly as to not wake the adults. She passed them off to Miroku to guide the sleepy two out when she forgot something.

She gave Inuyasha a contemplative look as she came to stand beside him. 'How'd he come to sleep on his face?' Sango knew that if the half-demon woke to the image of Sesshoumaru and Kagome he wouldn't feel the same way about it as her and Miroku did so she dragged the Inuyasha still asleep out behind her by the feet.

Not wanting a repeat of yesterday morning.

But all the sneaking around and trying to be quite was for nothing when Sango managed to hit Inuyasha's head on the door frame when she was trying to move the flap out of the way.

*Whack*

Sango froze dreading that Inuyasha would wake up and see but all he did was let of a grunt. 'Thank the gods for his hard head.' She thought as she dragged the hanyou away as quickly as she could.

***

The hit may not have woken the hanyou but it did the Miko.

Kagome found it weird when she woke to find everyone gone. Well not everyone.

It was already light outside so she decided it was time they got up. She couldn't go anywhere without the demon lord as it seemed the spell still hadn't worn off yet even though Kaede said it was only suppose to last a day.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said his name as she shook his shoulder but received no response so she just shook him harder. She forgot he was as heavy a sleeper as she was so she tried to think of the things that always got through to people no matter what.

"I'm making ramen." Kagome received no response and mumbled to herself. "No that's Inuyasha. How about… I have pocky." No response again. "Right that's Shippo… Miroku's hitting on the village women…dam that's Sango."

Sesshoumaru enjoyed listening to the Miko trying to wake him up by saying weird things, even though he was already awake; but she didn't know that. He decided to just lay there and see what happened.

The Miko continued to mumble to herself and it was getting harder for Sesshoumaru not to give away that he was already conscious. "I'm taking off my shirt… no that's Miroku… Sango's bending over… Dam that's Miroku again. That pervert."

He even smirked for a second but quickly fixed his expression back. Sesshoumaru thought of something that would be funny. Who said he had no sense of humor. He went limp and slowed his breathing and heart beat.

"Why can't I get this right. Now think of things that would wake up Sesshoumaru…" Kagome had to ask herself what the demon lords weakness was as he didn't have many.

Then she got it. "Rins fallen down a well… wow that kinda had a little bit of me thrown in there." He still didn't stir which made her a little worried. Rin always worked.

In the most dramatic voice Kagome could manage she yelled. "There's a demon attacking!"

She could hear the villagers outside start to scramble as the walls to the hut weren't that thick then Kaede come yelling. "There's no demon! Go back to what ye were doing."

There was still no response. Now she was really worried. That is something that would've woken about anybody but then she noticed that Sesshoumaru's chest had stopped moving.

'Is he dead?' Kagome thought as she grabbed the demon lords hand to see if he had a pulse but she could feel nothing. She thought that maybe she just wasn't doing it right and moved to the pulse point on his neck but still felt nothing.

In her panic she put her head to the demon lords chest. "Oh my gods he's dead!" She heard no sound of a heart beating but then she could feel his chest move up and down almost like he was straining not to laugh.

Kagome looked up at the demon lord's face in confusion only to see that his eyes were open and he had a slightly less evil smirk on his face than his usual one. "I was awake you know." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Since when?" Kagome asked still in shocked confusion with her head to his chest.

"Since the demon slayer hit my half brothers head on the door frame." Sesshoumaru said as his grin widened to his usual evil one.

After the shock had worn off of Kagome but not the confusion she remembered something. "Wait, what the hell! You're alive, but you have no heart beat." She yelled sitting up in surprise.

Once he was released Sesshoumaru followed the Miko in sitting up and explained. "That is a trick I learned in training for battle. It is to be used if you are injured on the battle field to appear dead to your enemies until help comes. I can't believe you feel for it."

Kagome froze and gave a cold glare. "You mean you did that on purpose?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I thought it would be funny to see your reaction."

"You bastard that wasn't funny. What twisted sense of humor do you have?" Kagome tacked on as she smacked Sesshoumaru's shoulder even though she knew no matter how hard she hit the demon lord it would have no effect in hurting him but she knew he'd get the message of how she felt even without her colorful wording.

He helped the disgruntled Miko up and turned to leave to go outside to find where the others had run off to.

Sesshoumaru was happy that his plan was a success but was confused when the Miko started to laugh out of no where behind him. One second she was worried about his untimely death and the next she was cackling away like a mad women.

*Ahahahah*

When the Miko didn't stop after a little while he just had to ask. He was a very curious demon and that factor could be accounted for most things that he did. "Just what is so funny?" He lifted one eyebrow in a questionable way.

Kagome had to try and catch her breath before answering because she was laughing so hard her face had started to hurt and her eyes to water. "Ha ha! It's just that I realized you're a dog demon playing dead!" She stopped to grab her stomach and wipe away her tears trying not to start laughing again but ended up laughing louder and harder. It just sounded even funnier when she said it out loud.

*Buhahahah!*

Sesshoumaru's other eyebrow also raised as he didn't get it. He didn't know that in the future it was a trick that humans taught their pet dogs.

He decided it best to just ignore the Miko for now and ask at a time she was in a more sane frame of mind.

When the Kagome started to try and teach him a command the demon lord just walked away hoping to find intelligent company dragging the crazed Miko behind him. "You know what? Roll over… come on be a good doggy and roll over!"

***

* * *

Well what do you think? Leave a review.


	8. Photograph

Finally an update. Sorry it took me so long to get this up even though I said on my other story I'd have an update about two weeks ago I've been busy working and writing my own original story. Original over powers fanfiction. I'll be starting my first year of art college on august 30th.

I think my old laptop is finally dieing. I've mentioned it before for the reason of many of my spelling mistakes. If I don't pay really close attention it turns words like tetsusaiga into testing. The wireless internet has stopped working and it keeps freezing making me have to take out the battery to fix it. So I've been fanfiction deprived for the past few days and have to use my parents laptops but am always disturbed. Oh well I guess that just makes more time to write fanfiction without being distracted by others stories.

* * *

**Red String of Connection**

**Photograph**

Sango and Miroku decided to bring the rest of the group to the clearing by the well so that they could make breakfast with out waking Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Lord knows the smell of cooking ramen would awake any demon from the dead judging from Inuyasha's response to it.

Maybe also, so that the two would have to spend time alone together trying to find them.

The demon slayer propped the half demon against a tree. The two children found a fallen log to sit on. Luckily they were still too groggy from sleeping that they didn't notice that Inuyasha was unconscious.

"Why are we eating way out here?" Shippo asked as the grown ups built the fire.

'O crap! They're waking up.' Was the shared thought. The monk and demon slayer both sent a glare saying, 'you take care of it.' Sango winning the starring contest in the end.

Miroku shot one last glare at the demon slayer before answering. "Well?… it was such a nice day I thought it would be good for a change to get out of the village and experience a little nature for once."

Sango smacked herself in the forehead thinking about what an idiot excuse that was.

"But we camp in the forest almost every night and spend our days traveling through the country side?" Shippo asked in confusion with a eyebrow raised. Both him and the demon lord's ward shared a look that said 'grown ups were weird.'

Miroku was grasping at straws here so he made a quick escape. "Oh, would you look at that. I think we need more kindling for the fire." And dashed off to look busy at the edge of the clearing. 'Shippo was too observant for his age.' The monk thought.

Sango glared after the monk as she pulled out the ramen cups from Kagome's back pack. She boiled some water and pored a splash of hot water into each cup.

"Let it cool off a couple of minutes before you try and eat it." She waited only a minute before handing the kids each a cup (keeping Miroku's hostage as punishment), trying to distract them with food. It always works with Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha.

Sango made her way over to the unconscious hanyou and held the cup of ramen under his nose with one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. Hoping that it would be enough of a distraction that he wouldn't notice he woke up in a different place than when he went to bed in, or that two very important group members were missing from the equation.

It took less for a minute for the half dog demon's strong sense of smell to kick in and his nose to start twitching. It took maybe two sniffs before Inuyasha grabbed both the cup and chop sticks out of the unsurprised demon slayer's hands and be eating like he was never just unconscious.

Before Sango even started her first cup of ramen Inuyasha had already asked for a second servings and she didn't deny him. Hoping to keep him busy.

Inuyasha was slurping his third cup of ramen when he decided to squeeze onto the log in between the two children. Receiving a glare from Shippo for it. He reached out his cup signaling for the demon slayer to refill it again. "Sorry Inuyasha. I just gave the last of it to Miroku. We are all out." Sango apologized. Inuyasha pouted for a second before an evil grin appeared when a plan formed.

Shippo was eating his ramen when all a sudden it was gone. He starred at his empty hands in confusion for a second before turning to his left to see the culprit.

"Inuyasha give it back!" Inuyasha held the fox kit back with one hand as he gulped the noodles down. "Why do you always pick on the little guy?"

"Here you go kid." Inuyasha said as he handed the fox kit back an empty ramen cup.

Shippo starred hatefully at the smirk the half demon sported. 'Oh you'll get yours Inuyasha. I'll be reacting my revenge very soon.' Little horns could be seen forming.

Sango was getting antsy. Inuyasha had already finished eating and they still weren't here. Any moment now Inuyasha would ask the dreaded question and there whole plan would be ruined when the hanyou dashed back to the hut and tore the two forcefully apart.

"Why are you so far from the village?" Sango was glad her prayers were answered when she heard the demon lords voice. Now Inuyasha had someone else to take his frustration out on.

Everyone was glad to see both the demon lord and miko. They were a sight for sore eyes. Even if Kagome was acting a little eccentric. "Come on be a good doggy and roll over!"

"Just ignore her." Sesshoumaru advised.

"We always do when she's like this. How did she get a sugar rush this early in the morning?" Sesshoumaru just sent the demon slayer a look saying 'what's sugar?'.

Inuyasha was surprised when Shippo dashed off the log yelling like his life depended on it. "Kagome, Kagome!" The miko's good mood quickly disappeared when she saw how distressed her pup was.

Shippo jumped into her arms and made the fake tears come. " Inuyasha stole my ramen, but not only that. A couple days ago he promised Rin and I candy if we did something but now he tells us he doesn't have any."

"Inuyasha! You don't promise children something and not pull through on your end of the bargain. You are going to go to my home and get my mother to bring you to the super market." Kagome yelled.

"What! That's a giant waste of time. We should be out searching for the jewel shards. Why can't you go." Inuyasha refused at first until he actually looked at the miko who was sending the vibes he would be getting many a sittings if he didn't leave soon. "Alright I'm going."

Shippo sent a look of triumph in the hanyou's direction which Sesshoumaru caught. He decided against saying anything. He was in support of anything that tortured his half brother.

Kagome would have gone herself but she didn't think Sesshoumaru would make it through. She didn't want to risk breaking the well. Worst case would be if she made it through but the demon lord didn't but they were still attached making her trapped at the bottom.

Miroku managed to grab onto Inuyasha's sleeve as he was tripping over himself to get out of the miko's presence. He put the disposable camera in his hand. " Give this to Mrs. Higurashi. Tell her to get it developed and send it back with you. She'll know what to do." Then Miroku send the confused half demon on his way.

Shippo slipped away while Sesshoumaru was calming down Kagome, which he was surprisingly good at.

He came to stand by the demon lords ward. "And that's how it's done. Learn from the master." Shippo boasted.

"Wow you were really good. It's like when I fake cry to when I want to pick flowers. It doesn't work with Lord Sesshoumaru but master Jaken always falls for it." Rin suddenly stopped and had a shocked expression on her face. She quickly turned on her heal. "Oh my god. Lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord wanted to sigh when he heard his wards cry of distress. Maybe he should have stopped the fox kit earlier. It seemed he was influencing his ward. Sesshoumaru turned his full attention to Rin when she started to franticly tug on the bottom of his pants.

He crouched down to her level. " What is the problem?" He asked to humor her not expecting anything serious.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we left master Jaken and Ah-Un behind." Rin widened her eyes and used the most dramatic voice a child could use like it was the worst thing in the world.

"I forgot about that little toad. I knew there was something missing when you showed up. It was weird how one of my thoughts was that it was too quite with you around." Kagome commented. Thinking about how little the demon lord actually spoke.

"I guess we could go get them. What were you doing when you got tied into this whole thing?" Sango asked.

"I was having tea with my mother." Sesshoumaru really didn't want to think about the conversation they were having at the time. He had decided not to mention his missing servant hoping to put off seeing his mother for as long as possible.

He knew that he would have to go now since Rin had noticed. She had grown really attached to Jaken even though he treated her like dirt most of the time.

"Your mother's still alive?" Kagome asked in surprise. She knew demons lived a really long time, but wow. To her knowledge Inuyasha was already two hundred years old and Sesshoumaru was already fully grown when he was born. How old was he really?

"Yes, of course. She's the current lady of the western lands and is in charge of running the palace. It's the only way I'm able to patrol the lands as thoroughly as I do. She looks maybe a little older than the slayer in human years."

"Sesshoumaru's mother must be really beautiful." Miroku commented out loud to himself.

Sango noticed his eyes glassing over and her hentai senses went off. She smacked the monk on the back of the head. "Stop it."

"Ow. I wasn't imagining Sesshoumaru in a women's kimono." Said demon lord gave Miroku the worst death glare he could manage. Which was pretty dam good when you name means the killing perfection. If looks could kill.

Sesshoumaru turned to the miko when she started to laugh. Sporting the same glassed over expression as the monk before. When Miroku said that it got Kagome's imagination working and it was one damn funny image. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and covered the miko's mouth with his hand which just made her laugh harder.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we have to leave now. Jaken could be in danger." Rin tried to get her point across to the hard headed adults who seemed to find this horrible situation, horribly funny.

"I'm sure he'll survive being in my mothers presence alone for a couple days. Now mentally I'm not so sure." Sesshoumaru commented.

"What's your mother like?" Sango asked the question both young women were dieing to know.

"A man eater." Sesshoumaru seriously said. "The rest you can judge for yourself." It was a very cryptic answer the two women thought. Did he mean it literally or figuratively.

"We have to wait for Inuyasha to return before we leave. He should be back soon. How long have we been talking?" Kagome pointed out.

"You shouldn't expect him back so soon." Miroku commented when he thought of the one hour photo developing place the Miko had told him about in her time.

"Oh he'll be running back when he sees what we gave him. Almost flying." Sango whispered so only Miroku could hear. Receiving a raised eye brow from the demon lord.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for the hanyou to come. Maybe just the miko and I should go retrieve my retainer." Sesshoumaru suggested. "My mother isn't very found of Inuyasha since he symbolizes the demise of her mating to our father."

The others knew that no matter what his older brother's reason for him not coming, Inuyasha wouldn't let him go anywhere alone with his Kagome.

"No I think its just better if we wait for Inuyasha to come back and all go together." Sango commented as she made herself comfortable on the ground to sit and wait. They didn't think it would be good idea to set the enraged half demon on the Japanese country side.

Enraged because they left without him and one other reason.

The peaceful clearing was disturbed when a red blur appeared from out of the well and shot to stand in front of the miko. Leaving a trail of candy behind in its wake.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha demanded as he pushed a photo so far into the Kagome's face all she could make out was blurred shapes.

"I don't know. I can't see hardly anything." Inuyasha pulled the photograph farther away so that she could make out the full picture. He didn't get the response he was hoping for. "Awe, Shippo and Rin are so cute." Kagome gushed as she looked over in the children's direction who were swarming the candy.

Sesshoumaru peeked over the miko's shoulder to see what his brother was raving about.

"Not that! You and Lord Fluffy over here are holding each other. Again." Inuyasha said it like it was the worst possible action. Kagome blushed when she looked back at the demon lord to see his reaction. Which was hard to read but his body language looked a little stiffer than normal.

"There's something written on the back. What's it say?" Sango asked as she tilted her head but she was to far away to make out what the symbols meant.

Kagome had a questionable expression when she turned over the picture only to see her mother's hand writing. She was so glad she didn't read the message out loud.

_Dear daughter, I want you to bring back my future son in law so that I can meet the man that's made you so happy. Hope to see you soon._

_-__ Love, Mother_

'Did her mother think they were going to get married?' Kagome peeked over the photograph at the demon lord. Strangely, she didn't find that too horrible an idea. Her mind went off in a fantasy of her dream wedding.

"Come on. What's it say?" Kagome was snapped back to reality by Miroku's question.

When did they all get so close? Miroku and Sango were shaking with excitement and hand surrounded Kagome on bother sides so she couldn't escape. The miko clutched the message to her chest and backed up nervously into the demon lords chest.

Kagome really didn't want to reveal to her nosy friends what it said. _Son in law _still meant the same thing in the past as it did 500 years from now. They would make too big a deal of it.

"Just, my mother, informing me that I have a math exam in two weeks. Nothing interesting." Kagome tried to make an excuse but her friends knew her to well and could read in her body language that she was hiding something.

Kagome thought quick when she saw the suspicious expressions and reached back and tucked the photo into Sesshoumaru's armor. 'Let's see them try to retrieve the photo now.' She thought triumphantly.

Receiving a surprised glance from the demon lord. He kept looking at his chest plate and back to the miko.

Kagome felt like giving off an evil cackle when she saw the nervous expressions her two friends were sending Sesshoumaru. Miroku's hand was twitching the way it usually only experienced when there was a women's bottom he wanted to grab.

She could see the internal warring playing across the monks face as he wrestled with his curiosity and willingness to live. Kagome knew Miroku had admitted defeat when he looked away and too the ground.

Sesshoumaru was just going to let the miko's weird action's go for now and not question her. She had given him the answer and he would look at it later when she wasn't paying attention to him.

After a pregnant pause all around it seems everyone decided to drop the matter for now.

"Time to head out." Kagome commanded as everyone packed up their belongs and started to walk.

"Finally. Back to finding the jewel shards." Inuyasha said in exasperated excitement.

"No. Off to Sesshoumaru's castle to retrieve Jaken from his mother." Kagome corrected the half demon.

Inuyasha was too shocked to hear they were going to see Sesshoumaru's mother to fight the issue. Leaving him speechless. Having to be guided by Sango to keep him going in the right direction.


End file.
